One Truth One Lie One Game
by Rager Red and Green
Summary: When Mich Canadian volunteers for the Hunger games for his home District 2. He starts with a mind set on winning but as a Truth is revealed and a Lie unraveled will he still have the same frame of mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Saga or The YouTubers here but if I did this would not be on a web site called **

Mitch slowly opened his eyes. Small rays of light shown though the window blinds of his room. He sat up and as the feeling of just waking up slowly faded from him he remembered what today was. It was the reaping he would volunteer for the hunger games and represent district 2 his home. He got out of bed and went over to his closet to change out of his pjs and into his normal attire. A red and black checkered hoodie with darkish green jeans and red tennis shoes. He heard his door slowly creek open and turned to see his mother in the door way. He knew she would try to talk him out of it again she had tried to do that ever since he started on this path. It was only natural he was her only son but not her real son. Mitch was adopted his mother and father had tried for a baby for a long time but one day. They had found Mitch as a baby. His Mother's word snapped him back to reality

"Do you have to go? She paused thinking for a second. "You could take over your father's shop."

Mitch shook his head "Sorry mom I'm going to have to do it this is my dream." "Well if I win" he kept that last part to himself.

"Alright but promise me this" she said sadly "come home safe."

After a similar conversation with his father the small family headed for the square. When they got there Mich was separated into the 18 year old boys group he walked around the already large amount of boys his age and came to the front of the group ready to volunteer. Then he heard a loud hay from behind Mich turned around to see that his two best friends were coming to the front of the crowed. Preston Levar and Ryan Xpeal. Ryan rapped his arm around Mitch's shoulder. "Well Mitch this is it." The boy said proudly he extended his hand out as if showing Mitch an unseen object. "This is where you win the hunger games and become rich and famous." He looked back at Mitch "and when you stand on that pedestal and give your victory speech you'll be sure to say that it was you best friends who helped you get there." Mitch shook his head at this comment "You just want to feed off of my famousness." Then Preston sighed and pitched in "no I just made a bet with him about the hunger games." He stopped there making Mitch have a suspicion about the bet "What part of the hunger games did you bet on." Both friends suddenly moved away from Mitch. Mitch was about to press them more when Bash Undiven (the District 2 manager) came out on stage. He wore a green suit with yellow vertical strips. With a bald head painted like a water melon and glasses with red and blue lenses he was a sight to behold. "So welcome boys and girls to the 74th annual reaping."

He walked over to a large crystal ball. "Ladies first" he said smiling. He slowly placed his hand in the glass ball and pulled out the small slip of paper. "Ashely Marie" he shouted on the top of his lungs. Ben stared in shock that was the girl he had a crush on since Elementary school. Now since there were no female volunteers his age he would have to face her on the field of battle. She solemnly walked up the steps as both Ryan and Preston both sadly looked at their friend they knew about how Mitch felt for the girl and Mitch had always said that when he won the Hunger Games he would get the courage to go out with Ashely and maybe even marry her but that would not happen now. Bash held out his hand and slowly shook it. "Now for the boys." Bash announced Mitch stared at the man as he slowly pulled out the next name. Mitch was going to regret doing this but as Bash took a look at the slip of paper Mitch stood up strait and call out "I volunteer as tribute. Bash smiled and dropped the slip of paper. "So we have our tributes." Ashely Marie. He waited for Mitch to climb up the steps. "And Mitch Canadian.

Later

Mitch sat in his seat of the train. The goodbyes to his family and two friends went quickly. They had said generally the same things but his Mother gave him a golden neckless with a pocket watch attached to the chain. He was gripping it tightly as he stared out the window. Ashely then spoke up "So were tributes now" She said trying to get some conversation but all she got was a quick "yah" Silence continued then Ashely sighed ready to admit to something "Mitch there is something I have wanted to say for a long time. She was suddenly cut off as the door opened and a man wearing a mask walked into the room. He walked over and stopped at the table they were sitting at. Mitch knew him winner of 69th hunger games Noochim Bruits. He was to be their mentor. He wore a great metallic mask to cover his scares and had a meatal jaw due to it being damaged beyond repair in his Hunger games.

"So you're the new tributes" he said in a gruff voice. "What do you two know about fighting?" Mitch was the first to answer "I can use swords, sieves, axes, and bows." Noochim nodded Sieves are good no one goes for the sieves and there an easy grab because they are always on the edge of the cornucopia. Then looked at Ashely waiting for a response. "I can throw knives" She said meekly. Noochim groaned and started to discuss possible weapons for her. Mitch decided to take the time and watch some TV. It was a rerun of all the tributes the only ones he found interesting were Adam Sky from District 1, Quinten Kips from District 4, and the one Mitch found most interesting was the girl and boys from District 12 The girl was 12 her name was Mia eur and it was always sad when someone that young was to the Hunger games but the boy volunteered when after the girl was called he was Jerome Bacca and he had brown hair and brown eyes much like Mitch and was even 18 like Mitch except he was a Mutt with brown hair. Despite that there was something familiar about the boy like a memory form a dream long forgotten.

**And the plot thickens I hope that you enjoy the first chapter.**


	2. The Truth

The train door slowly opened to show a sea of rainbow colored people almost like Mitch had taken the train to a strange planet of overly colored aliens. Four body guards blocked the way as the District 2 group passed through the streets to a large building. The Tribute training center was 13 stories tall with who knows how many floors below. Mitch walked into the lobby and stopped in his tracks as the others passed by him. Across the lobby was Adam Skylamore. They both glared back at one another only breaking the stare down when Adam entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Ben took a note not to be alone with that guy. In fact all the careers were bad news bears could he really trust them to be his teammates.

[Time skip]

Mitch stood in the lobby. Noochim had retired for a bit saying that the train ride had taken it out of him. It was also around the time the district 12 tributes would appear and right on time the Mia eur and Jerome Bacca stepped into the lobby. Jerome was speaking soft words of encouragement to the 12 year old girl that were too quiet for Mitch to hear. When he approached the two the Bear man looked over to Mitch and smiled "Just the career I wanted to see" he said happily making Mitch wonder if Jerome thought Mitch was familiar as well. In fact now that he thought of it both Jerome and himself were both the same height and age. They even had the same eye and hair color they would be identical if it weren't for the fact that Jerome was a bear mutt. "Why are you just staring at me?" Jerome snapped Mitch back into reality. Mitch shook and head "I'm fine just zoned out" Mitch focused back on the question he wanted to ask "Have we meet before." Jerome looked at him puzzled. Mitch continued his statement "you know before the Reaping." Jerome thought for a second then spoke "nope at least I don't think so."

Mitch and Jerome continued the conversation almost as if they were not about to enter the games but in the back of Mitch's mind he knew that he shouldn't get too attached to anyone he would meet here. Otherwise how could he kill them in battle?

Mitch stepped out of the elevator. Noochim was saying something to Ashely when Mitch came in but stopped as he heard the elevator open. He turn around with a frown. "So you done scoping out the competition." The masked man said in a bitter tone. Mitch unfazed by the man's harshness sat down next to Ashely. "It's a good strategy for the games right? Know your enemy's weaknesses." Noochim glared at him and continued his lesson/strategy meeting. "So as you both know sponsors are one of the most important part of the games. Sponsors can help in times when you are low on supplies. So if you want to survive get some sponsors." He stopped as if choosing his next words wisely then continued. "And the best way to get sponsors is to appeal to the crowd and the only thing they love more than watching children fight in the games. Is a romance." It took a couple of seconds for Ashely and Mitch to register what he had just said and what it meant for the two "_Star crossed lovers._" Ashely just sat there blushing awkwardly but Mitch sat with a wide eyed expression. He didn't know what to think could they just make up love. That meant Mitch and Ashely would have to protect each other during the games. What would happen if they were the last two? He would have to kill her in front of the whole country.

He did like her a lot but he didn't want her to go thought with this but instead of bravely saying no he ran away he didn't know where he just did. He opened a door and found there were stairs and ended at the roof. He stood there for a second looking out to the city. He begin to collect his thoughts. He Ran here for no particular reason. He had the best chance of survival and ran why. It was because he was afraid of what. His train of thought was broken when Ashley said his name from behind. Mitch did not respond. "Why did you run back there?" she voiced his vary thought. He turned to her trying to find the words. "I didn't want to..." He cut off and Ashly continued to wait for an answer. "I didn't want to love you only to have you killed." He blurted out it was true he wasn't appalled by the fact of a lie… no not a lie he just didn't want to face the truth he wanted the lie he didn't want to fall in love with Ashely but at that point it was too late. Ashely stood there and came in for a hug. Mitch was surprised but Ashely answered his question "I just want you to know no matter what happens it'll turn out alright." She stepped Mitch felt warm streams of water on his cheeks. He quickly wiped them off.

[Meanwhile]

Quinton listened as the both of them walked away. He had been there the whole time he had first came up there to cool his head. The other tribute from 4 was driving crazy. She was arrogant violent and many other things Quinton despised. The sad thing is their mentor had already given up on him. He was just the poor boy who had been thrown into the hunger games because nobody wanted to be in it this year. Quinton the first to die but that will not be true he will fight just as well or even better than any career and if he had to die in the game he would make sure it gave the most deserving tribute a fighting chance or maybe two describing tributes.

**FORESHADOWING?**


End file.
